Gochi
by JessyG
Summary: discontinued. Sorry.
1. Default Chapter

GOCHI Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimers: I own only Gochi none of the dbz/gt characters belong to me. How sad.  
  
Alright, this is my very first Dbz/gt fanfic and I'm only 14 so please try to bear with me.  
  
Chi-Chi awoke early in the morning and looked at Goku. She smiled at his sleeping form, his mouth open and he was snoring loudly it was a very cute sight. She was just so happy he was there he was always gone training with Goten, leaving her alone in the house. Suddenly, a wave of nausea swept over her and she bolted to the bathroom nearly missing the toilet. She gripped her stomach and sighed.  
  
"I just can't be." she thought to herself "I'm too old! Please don't let me be pregnant." She began to sob.  
  
The next day-  
  
"Chi-Chi, what's wrong? You look like really worn out today." Bulma said concerned to chi-chi the next day at the party at Capsule corp.  
  
"Bulma, can you keep a huge secret?" Chi-Chi asked Bulma nodded "I think I'm pregnant." Bulma's eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her mouth. She looked around making sure no one could hear their conversation before saying anything.  
  
"Are you serious?" She asked "Does Goku know?" Chi-Chi shook her head.  
  
"No, I don't want to tell him until I'm for sure." She answered "Please don't tell anyone, especially not Vegeta or Trunks. Promise me you won't."  
  
"I promise" Bulma answered "I won't even write it in my diary." Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"You still keep a diary?" She asked, the two women laughed and began to talk about other things.  
  
A few days later, Chi-Chi was at the doctor's office waiting for the doctor to come in and tell her if she really was pregnant. She kept thinking about what she would do if she was going to have a baby, soon her thoughts traveled to what she wanted more a boy or a girl. Her thoughts on what she would name the child were interrupted when the doctor walked in, he smiled.  
  
"Congratulations," he said "you're going to have a baby." Chi-chi fainted.  
  
When she awoke and assured the doctor that she was fine, she went home and made dinner. As usual, Goku was out training with Goten so she was alone. She wondered if the baby would want to train as well, then Goku would be out even more and Chi-Chi would be alone even more. The child might also be able to turn Super Sayin.  
  
Goku came home an hour later. "Hey, Chi-Chi what's for dinner?" he greeted her, she set a plate of fish and rice in front of him "Look's great!" he cried out and stuffing food in his mouth, Chi-Chi only played with her food not eating any of it. When Goku noticed this, he couldn't help but say something.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" He asked, his wife nodded and set down her chopsticks. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm pregnant" She said slowly. Goku's mouth dropped open and he dropped his chopsticks.  
  
"W-what?" he stuttered.  
  
Here's the first chapter! Didja' like it? Didja' hate it? Please review and tell me. 


	2. the name of the baby

Gochi  
  
Chapter two: the baby's name  
  
All disclaimers apply  
  
Author's note: Thanks for reviewing everyone. I'm glad you liked it! Alright now, here's the second chapter.  
  
"W-what?" Goku stuttered Chi-Chi closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"I went to the doctor just to make sure." She said slowly. Goku's shocked expression turned into a big smile.  
  
"So we're for sure going to have another baby?" He asked, she nodded and then found herself in a very tight hug from Goku.  
  
------------------------------That's the end of the chapter and the story! Just kidding!  
  
--------------------------------------------------the baby shower six months later.  
  
Chi-Chi opened her last present from Krillin and 18, it was a baby book. "Thank you so much" she said setting it down next to the other presents of baby clothes, baby shoes, diapers, toys, bottles, bibs, and toys. "Thanks everyone this is really nice of you."  
  
"So have you guys thought of a name for her yet?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I want to name her after Chi-Chi." Goku said before Chi-Chi could answer. "But she thinks it would be too confusing."  
  
"You could always name her Bulma!" Bulma joked, Yamcha rolled his eyes.  
  
"And have two like you? I don't think so." He said everyone laughed at his joke, except Bulma who gave him a threatening glare.  
  
"Well, what do you want to name her, Chi-Chi?" Videl asked Chi-Chi just shrugged.  
  
"I don't know I want a 'Go' in the name but." she trailed off.  
  
"How about Gochi?" Goten suggested, all eyes turned to him and he blushed. "Forget it, it's stupid."  
  
"I think it sounds lovely." Chi-Chi said she turned to Goku. "What do you think about the name, Goku?"  
  
"I like it." He answered smiling. "That's what we'll name her-Gochi." Everyone agreed that it was a good name. An hour later they were all outside eating, Bulma was trying to get her second son, Geta (it's pronounced like 'Vegeta' but without the 'Ve' oh by the way it's short for Vegeta the Third), to eat. Geta had dark blue hair and black eyes.  
  
"C'mon Geta please eat." Bulma whined pretending the spoon of peas was an airplane "Chi-Chi, I don't get how you got Gohan and Goten to eat greens. This one is just so stubborn." Chi-Chi smiled and held out her arms.  
  
"Let me try." She said taking the squirming two year old from his mother. "Look what I have Geta! Some yummy candy, mmmm." Geta opened his mouth and ate the peas believing that it was actually candy, Bulma raised her eyebrows. "See? Wasn't that good, here's another bite."  
  
"You told us it was candy?" Goten asked confused. Chi-Chi shook her head and laughed.  
  
"No, you saw Goten eating peas and so you wanted to try some too." She answered feeding Geta his fourth spoonful. "And the same thing with Gohan and Goku." Goten grinned and began to eat his own food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That's the end of this chapter! I hope you guys like it! It'll probably take me a while to write the next chapter so until then! 


	3. baby so cute and evil?

Gochi  
  
All disclaimers apply  
  
Jessy: Okay! Here is the third chapter! I'm sorry that the chapters are really short, so I'll try to make them longer.  
  
Sarah: Jessy, you're lame. Please stop writing.  
  
Jessy: Where the hell did that come from!? I thought you liked my story.or was that the other one you read at school?  
  
Sarah: That was the other one. This one sucks ass.  
  
Jessy: BITCH!  
  
Sarah: Who you callin' a bitch?  
  
Jessy: You!  
  
Sarah: I'm nota bitch I'm the bitch.  
  
Jessy: that was so old it wasn't even funny.  
  
Sarah: it wasn't supposed to be funny!  
  
Jessy: Shut up! Let's get on with the damn story! Oh, and for those of you who didn't like the name Gochi DON"T READ THE DAMN STORY IF YOU DON"T! DO YOU GUYS KNOW HOW MANY COMPLANTS I GOT AT SCHOOL FROM PEOPLE WHO READ THE STORY AND DIDN'T LIKE THE NAME?! IF YOU WANT A DIFFERENT NAME-MAKE YOUR OWN STORY! THIS IS FOR YOU CLARISSA! I'm sorry if I was rude but seriously, I like the name Gochi!  
  
Sarah: I like it too! I was just kidding when I said your story was lame!  
  
Jessy: thanks!  
  
2 months later after the baby shower...........  
  
"She's so tiny!" Bulma exclaimed seeing the small baby in Chi-Chi's arms. "She's a little too tiny, don't you think?" Chi-Chi nodded but didn't say anything. Goku was smiling brightly at his daughter. Chi-Chi's eyes began to droop and before she fell asleep, Goku took Gochi out of her arms and pecked his wife on the cheek. It had been hard on her fragile body to give birth this time, she was old and weak. And to top it all off-the baby was premature and might not make it through the night being as small as she was.  
  
Goku sighed when he walked into the living room to see all his friends look worried, "How is she dad?" Gohan asked standing up.  
  
"She's asleep." Goku answered. Bulma came and sat down next to Vegeta (who was the only one in the room without a worried look on his face), and sighed.  
  
"Poor Chi-Chi," Videl said softly "I hope she'll be alright, and Gochi- she's just so small."  
  
"She'll be just fine, she's going to grow up into a healthy and strong girl. Aren't you Gochi?" Goku said "And Chi-Chi will be there to see every moment of it." Everyone gave each other worried looks, except for Goku who just continued to smile at his daughter.  
  
five years later...  
  
Chi-Chi hummed to herself as she put another large batch of pancakes on a plate, as soon as she did this Goku came in and yawned widely. A few moments later Goten walked in and sat down in a chair next to his father, Chi-Chi sat down opposite Goku and began to eat her own pancakes.  
  
"Mother, I can't find my shoes." A little girl with braided black hair and beautiful black eyes said softly. Chi-Chi frowned and stood up. "No don't get up, I just wanted to know if you've seen them."  
  
"Did you check in your closet?" Goten asked his little sister, Gochi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course I did!" She answered "I even checked outside, but I can't find them."  
  
"Well, we need to find those shoes don't we?" Chi-Chi said sweetly "But first, you have to eat breakfast and then we'll look for your shoes. Okay?" Gochi nodded and sat down at the table. Goku stood up and stretched Goten did the same. They all ate in silence until Chi-Chi spoke up.  
  
"Are you going to train today?" She asked Goku when she said this Gochi began choking on her pancakes. "Honey? Are you alright, you shouldn't eat so fast! Goten I told you no more eating races!" Goten opened his mouth to say something but closed it and began to pat his sister on the back.  
  
"I just remembered where my shoes are, I'm fine." Gochi assured them pushing her older brother's hand away. "I'll be right back." She got up from her seat and walked upstairs to her room. Chi-Chi sighed and continued to eat her food.  
  
"Chi-Chi," Goku said "Let me and Goten take Gochi with us to train, I just want to see how strong she is that's all I-"  
  
"No." Chi-Chi answered firmly "She can't do any of the stuff you can Goku. She can't fight, shoot energy blasts, fly, lift anything three times her weight or size, and she definitely can't and I mean can not turn Super Sayin (I'm not sure if that's how you spell it)! Is that clear?" Goku sighed and nodded.  
  
"Well, we better get going." Goten changed the subject trying to relieve some of the stress in the kitchen "Let's go dad, see ya later mom." He pecked Chi-Chi on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen, Goku did the same but not before glancing at the stairs and wondering why is Gochi not able to do what we do? I wish she could, we'd have lots of fun. Goku and Goten flew off to where they trained.  
  
Gochi glanced out her window cautiously, making sure nobody saw her. When she was sure no one was around she flew out the window at the speed of light. "How could I be such a dumbass?" She cursed herself "You stupid fool! How could you forget your damn shoes at the damn waterfall?" When she finally arrived at the place where she disappeared to each night she saw her shoes. She ran to them and placed them on her small feet, she looked around at her haven and winced. There was a large hole in the biggest oak tree in the entire forest.  
  
"Shit," She cursed herself yet again "You couldn't stop it from hitting the tree! Next time let's aim for the waterfall." She turned and looked at the waterfall, her haven was beautiful. It was in a large forest where no one would bother her, right smack dab in the middle, where a beautiful waterfall poured into a crystal blue stream. There she felt as though she hadn't a care in the world, so she trained to make herself strong and powerful. Guilt was in the pit of her stomach working its way up to her heart, she had been training to become the most powerful being in the universe for one reason-to rule it. But ruling it would be like betraying the thing dearest to her, her mother, the person who showed her love. The being who had brought her into this world, if it had not been for Chi-Chi, Gochi would not be here wanting, craving to rule this universe.  
  
She shook her head clearing her mind and then she flew back home. When she arrived her mom was calling her name. "Yes mother?" Gochi asked innocently from the stairs.  
  
"I've been calling you for a while." Chi-Chi said appearing at the bottom of the staircase "Where were you sweetie?"  
  
"Bathroom, I'm sorry." Gochi lied quickly "Were you worried?" Chi-Chi smiled and walked up the stairs to her daughter.  
  
"I love you so much Gochi. You're never worried about yourself, I love you so much." Chi-Chi pulled Gochi into a hug Gochi was confused. What's gotten into her? She asked herself Why is she telling me all this? Damn these emotions!  
  
"I love you too, mother." Gochi said hugging her mother back "I love you with every essence of my being. Is something wrong?" Chi-Chi smiled warmly and looked at Gochi at arm's length.  
  
"No, there's nothing wrong." She answered "Where did you learn such big words? 'Essence' and 'being'?" Gochi racked her brain for an answer, as much as she hated lying, and disappearing from her mother she had to do these things. She felt as though it was protecting Chi-Chi, from what exactly? She didn't know.  
  
"T.V." Gochi lied again.  
  
"Well, I guess that's okay." Chi-Chi said though she was still a little confused. "Guess what? You, Videl, Pan, Gohan and I are going to Bulma's and Vegata's house! And you can play with Geta won't that be fun?" Gochi smiled and took her mother's hand and they walked down the stairs together "Bulma says that Geta is always talking about you!" Gochi smiled again but on the inside she was laughing evil. She thought about the last time she had gone and played with Geta.  
  
One year ago.  
  
Geta smiled nervously at Gochi, she was four and he was six but she was a girl so he had to be careful and not hurt her or make her cry. "Okay, you two have fun now." Bulma said leaving the two children in the playroom and closing the door.  
  
Geta tried to make the feeling in the room lighten "Um.what do you want to play, Gochi? I got a new video game, it's really cool! You get to-"  
  
"You didn't tell anyone did you Geta?" Gochi interrupted him.  
  
"O-of c-course I d-didn't Gochi!" He defended weakly "I p-promised didn't I? I s-said Th-that I wouldn't tell a single s-"  
  
"Because you know what will happen if you tell.right?" Gochi smirked evily and stepped towards Geta, he stepped back "Or do you need me to remind you of what will happen?" She took another threatening step towards him and he took another step back but this time he pointed at her.  
  
"Th-this isn't fare Gochi! Y-you're a girl so I can't-" Gochi frowned at his words and cut him off with her own words.  
  
"You men treat us women as though we were the most fragile things in the world!" She said menacingly "You derive us of our equality towards men! You treat us like sex toys and hit us when we do wrong! But doesn't everybody make mistakes?"  
  
"B-but I- my dad doesn't-y-you're dad doesn't-" Geta tried to object but Gochi cut him off again.  
  
"What would you men do if it wasn't for us women? If women weren't here there wouldn't even be men!" She said "You're pukes! Pathetic excuses for life forms!" She yelled all sorts of things like this at Geta and by the time she was finished with him, he was crying and sobbing and saying how sorry he was that he would never treat a woman that way again, promising that he would treat every woman he met as an equal. "And if you ever tell anyone about this conversation we had-I will kill you and everyone dearest to you. Of course you'll die first."  
  
Present time.  
  
"I can't wait to play with Geta again mother." Gochi said sweetly "I have a feeling this visit will the best one yet."  
  
*~_~ * ~_~ * ~_~ * ~_~* ~_~* ~_~* ~_~* ~_~* ~_~* ~_~* ~_~* ~_~* ~_~* ~_~**~_~ * ~_~ * ~_~ * ~_~* ~_~* ~_~* ~_~* ~_~* ~_~* ~_~* ~_~* ~_~* ~_~* ~_~**~_~ * ~_~ * ~_~ * ~_~* ~_~* ~_~* ~_~* ~_~* ~_~* ~_~* ~_~* ~_~* ~_~* That's the end of this chapter! For any of you who were offended about that 'men treating women like crap' stuff I apologize. I hope you can forgive me! But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter anyway! Bye!  
  
JessyG 


	4. Gochi's secret is out!

Gochi Chapter four: Gochi's secret is out.  
  
All disclaimers apply.  
  
Hello again people! Thank you so much for reviewing! I feel so happy when I get reviews! Anyway.what was I going to say? Crap I forgot! Oh well, enjoy the fourth chapter!  
  
Gochi smiled and hummed on their way to Capsule Corp. with her brother (Gohan), her sister-in-law (Videl), her mom (Chi-Chi), and her niece (Pan). Pan was stifling a laugh, unfortunately Gochi heard her. "What's so funny?" She asked. Pan bit her lip trying again to not laugh but she cracked and burst into fits of laughter.  
  
"I was-ha-ha- just think-ha-ha- thinking about how funny it is-" Pan was overcome by another fit of laughter "That-what's funny is I'm your niece but-ha-ha- I'm older than you!" Gochi frowned as everyone else chuckled.  
  
"That isn't the least bit funny, Pan." Gochi said annoyed "It's ironic is what it is. You're overreacting.SHUT THE HELL UP DAMMIT!!" All eyes, except for Gohan who was driving the plane, turned to Gochi who was pink with anger.  
  
"Where did you hear such bad words Gochi?" Gohan asked not looking from ahead.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to know that too." Chi-Chi added. Gochi didn't know where she learned the words from; they had come naturally to her. Just like everything else, her powers, her intelligence it had all just come to her. "Gochi? Where did you hear those bad words?"  
  
"I didn't realize they were bad words mother." Gochi lied staring out the window. "Which ones were bad? I don't understand." Chi-Chi and Videl exchanged looks.  
  
"'Hell' and 'dammit' were bad Gochi." Videl answered "Now where did you hear them?" Gochi glanced at her sister-in-law. Why should I tell you? Gochi thought to herself. You aren't my mother, so mind your own damn business.  
  
"T.V." Gochi lied again "I'm really sorry, I had know idea that they were bad words, are there anymore bad words I should know about? Any words not to say?" Chi-Chi sighed and looked away from her daughter. No one spoke through the rest of the drive, Gochi felt like crying. Her mother was disappointed in her. Does she know I'm lying? Gochi wondered. Does she hate me? I lost my temper and now everyone is giving me dirty looks. I thought this was going to be a good day, not a bad one! Stupid Pan, this is all her fault-she is to die after I kill Goku when I rule this world.  
  
1 hour later.  
  
Everyone was getting off the plane and walking towards Bulma, who was waiting for them. "Hi guys! Long-time-no-see, Gochi look at you!" She walked up to Gochi and gave her a hug "You've gotten so big, and you look so healthy." Gochi forced a cute smile and hugged Bulma back. Though inside she was strangling Bulma until her eyes popped out of her head. She hated how every time she came to visit Bulma said the same things "Look how big you've gotten!" or "You look so cute today! I think you get cuter every time I see you." And the worst one of all "You look so healthy."  
  
Gochi knew that she was overprotected by her mother because she was premature, and that she shouldn't be as strong as she was. But everybody always said "You look so healthy." And it got on her nerves. A few minutes later, Gochi was in the game room waiting for Geta to come inside. Gochi's attention was caught by the noises coming from outside. She walked to the window and saw Trunks sparring with Vegeta and Bra (I don't know what Vegeta and Bulma's daughter's name is so if anyone knows please tell me) was sitting in the grass watching them.  
  
A feeling of jealousy came over Gochi. She wished that she could be like Bra and watch her older brother and her father fight, she couldn't because she wasn't allowed. And they wouldn't come fight at home so she could at least sneak a look. She knew that Vegeta and Trunks' training weren't much different from her father's and Goten's but she had felt their energy from so far away and she had wanted to see what exactly they did.  
  
"OW!" Gochi's thoughts were interrupted when someone hit her in the head from behind, she wheeled around to find... "Who-Geta!?" Gochi's eyes widened, Geta stood in front of her his fist raised and he had an angry look on his face. "What was that for?" Geta stepped away from her and shut the door without turning away from her.  
  
"For all the times you beat me up Gochi." He answered "You said I have to treat you as an equal so now -I-am!" he shot an energy blast at her, Gochi dodged it and smirked.  
  
"You actually listened to me? Hm, interesting, the whole time I thought you couldn't hear because you were always crying." Geta grunted angrily as he shot another blast at her again Gochi dodged it and it hit the wall behind her. "Ooh, I don't think your mom is going to like that. Look you burned a hole in the wall. Tsk, tsk."  
  
"SUT UP!" Geta yelled running at her, his fist raised. "I'll kill you-" He groaned and fell to the ground. Gochi laughed evily, she had kicked him in the balls (heh, heh. I said balls). "That was unfair!"  
  
"All is fair in love and war." Gochi said "Now, you will be the first to die. You know my secret so-OW" Geta kicked her in the stomach. She fell over in agony gasping for air, Geta picked her up by the collar of her shirt with his left hand, holding his right fist in position to hit her. Gochi lifted her hand to his chest and concentrated on making a single energy blast. Geta watches in horror as her hand glows blues from the power emanating from her body.  
  
Just as Gochi is about to fire Geta reacts by throwing her to the wall behind him. Gochi loses concentration she's thrown at the dresser. "ARE YOU INSANE? YOU COULD'VE BLOWN US ALL AWAY." Geta yelled. Gochi stood up and smirked evily.  
  
"Don't be stupid Geta." She replied "Everyone outside of 100 meters and I would've survived. I have to rule somebody don't I?"  
  
"You really are crazy aren't you!?" Geta yelled, he concentrates to reach his full power "I'll beat you. I won't let you hurt anyone, not like you did to me."  
  
"Oh, so you are going to let me hurt someone?" Gochi said sarcastically "Well, thanks but I don't need your permission."  
  
"THIS IS IT!" Geta yelled "I'M NOT GOING TO BE YOUR PUNCHING BAG ANYMORE!" Gochi laughs evily.  
  
"How do you, a weakling, expect to defeat the future ruler of the universe?" Gochi sneers. Geta ran at her at top speed with his fist drawn back. Gochi ran forward too and they both shot their fists out at the same time.  
  
"OW!!" They both yelled at the same time. Gochi recovered first and she lunged at Geta again, tackling him to the ground and punching his face. Blood poured from his nose and he shoved Gochi off of him. As he did this he shot another energy blast at her, Gochi dodged again and the blast hit the wall creating a huge hole in the wall. "Dammit!" Geta yelled. Gochi ran at him again but shot her own blast at him. It hit him in the stomach and made a large puff of smoke.  
  
"DIE!!" Gochi yelled shooting even more energy blasts at the smoke. Inside the smoke Geta was getting hit by Gochi's powerful waves, becoming angrier and angrier until.  
  
"AAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!!!!" Geta screamed as his body began to change. His hair stood up and turned gold, his black eyes lightened until they were green, and the energy could be seen around him. Gochi gasped as the power from Geta hit her and she fell to the floor. Geta straitened up and glared at Gochi, his face looking deadly. "Now, you will die." Gochi stood up and smirked.  
  
"First time becoming Super Sayin?" She asked "Well, you're still learning new tricks. Cool, now I don't have to hold back as much!!" Her energy shot up and the two children ran at each other. They both let out energy blasts at the same time and the two waves hit each other causing an explosion.  
  
downstairs.  
  
"BOOM!" A loud exploding sound caught the attention of the seven people (Vegeta, Bra, and Trunks just came inside) that were downstairs.  
  
"What on earth was that noise?" Chi-Chi asked. Bulma frowned and looked at the stairs.  
  
"I don't know." Bulma answered.  
  
"DIE!" a voice yelled "I'LL KILL YOU GOCHI!" There was another loud exploding sound and everyone ran upstairs to Geta's room.  
  
Back up the stairs and in Geta's room.  
  
Gochi screamed and gasped for breath, a streak of blood ran down her face. Geta stood doing the same, his shirt was torn and his pants were torn. He ran at Gochi again and she barely dodged him. "That's it no more 'Miss Nice Girl'!" She yelled going Super Sayin.  
  
on the stairs  
  
"Whoa! Guys do you feel that energy?" Trunks said stopping everyone on the stairs. Gohan frowned and nodded, Vegeta did too. "Whose energy is that?"  
  
"Which energy? There are two different energies coming from his room." Vegeta said  
  
"That energy." Gohan said slowly "Is that.Gochi's energy?" Chi-Chi gasped.  
  
"I-it couldn't be." She said horrorstruck "I can't feel it, but still. You all act like it's really really strong."  
  
Where Goku and Goten are training.  
  
Goku stopped in mid-punch and gasped. He faced the South-east direction, Where Capsule Corp. was. "Dad, that energy.it's so powerful! Whose-" Goku cut Goten off.  
  
"It's Gochi's." He answered. "Let's go over there right now."  
  
"Right." Goten agreed as the two got ready to leave.  
  
Back at Capsule Corp. in Geta's room.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAA!!" Gochi yelled, shooting the technique she had heard so much about, at Geta. Geta tried to dodge it but Gochi made it move towards him again. As she chased him around the room with the blast, the bedroom door flung open to reveal Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra (am I forgetting anyone?). Geta stopped and stared at them, but this mistake led to terrible pain as the Kamehameha wave hit him. Bulma screamed her son's name. But when the smoke cleared away Geta was revealed only harmed a little.  
  
Goku and Goten arrived in the room. Everyone's attention was redirected to them, Gochi growled angrily and sent another energy blast at Geta, who was again hit. The two children ran at each other again and started to hit each other with all of their strength. Goten ran forward and tried to break them up only to receive a kick in the balls (there's that word again!) courtesy of Gochi. Goten fell to the floor, which was covered in rubble, and Goku broke the two angry children up. Goku held Gochi by her arms and was trying madly to get her to stop shooting energy blasts.  
  
"STOP, GOCHI STOP!" Goku yelled. Chi-Chi looked like she was about to faint but instead ran to her daughter and held her close.  
  
"Please, Gochi stop." She said softly tears running down her cheeks. Gochi realized who was holding her and immediately turned back to her normal form and sighed.  
  
"Mother." She said sounding tired "I'm so sorry, I should've told you I could-" Chi-Chi cut her off with a very tight squeeze.  
  
20 minutes later.  
  
Everyone was sitting down staring at Gochi and Geta. "I'm sorry everyone." Geta apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry too." Gochi said, but really she was only sorry that she had not killed Geta at the very beginning, instead of toying with him. "I'm really sorry."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that you could fight?" Goku asked. Gochi shrugged.  
  
"I don't know." She answered.  
  
"How long have you been able to do this kind of stuff?" he pressed.  
  
"Two years, I guess." She answered.  
  
"Okay," Goten started "You can shoot energy blasts, turn Super Sayin, sense energy, lift things heavier and bigger than you. What else can you do?"  
  
"Can you fly?" Pan asked, Gochi nodded and everyone gasped.  
  
"Where did you learn to do all of this?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"I don't know." Gochi answered. Everyone stopped asking her questions after that and they all went home. Gochi was in the plane sitting next to her mother. Goku looked through the window from the outside where he was flying and waved to Gochi. Gochi smiled sweetly and waved back.  
  
Yes, that's right Goku. Smile and be happy while you can. Because soon you and everyone else will die. Gochi said in her mind.  
  
That's the end of this chapter! Muhahahahaha! Did you like it? Okay, these are the stupid little songs I've had stuck in my head all day!  
  
"Just keep swimming! Just keep swimming! Swimming! Swimming!" Dory from Finding Nemo  
  
"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! Deedily-deedy! There they are standing in a row, bum-ba-bum-ba-bum!"  
  
Okey-day! Had to get that outa my system! Now, give me at least 5 more reviews in 24 hours or you and everything dear to will die! Just kidding! Please review! 


	5. The time has come part 1

Gochi  
  
Chapter 5: The time has come. part one  
  
Disclaimer: I am sad to say that I own only Gochi and none of the other characters of DBZ/GT that I have used. However I do own my story and a couple of characters I added. But still, they are not Goku or Chi-Chi or Vegeta or Trunks.ah the fun would have if I did though own them though.  
  
Hello everybody! Now, I think I should've informed you that the first few chapters of this story were actually more of a prologue than the actual story so just thought I should inform you! I remembered what I was going to say in the last chapter in the A. notes! I was going to say, Beware of the piggys! Because they know! They know! Don't you understand? This whole time we thought the monkeys knew, but it was the piggys! The whole time, and we never knew! What are we going to do, you ask? We are going to slaughter all the piggys before they get to us! And you wonder how I found out? (Looks to the side suspiciously) A piggy attacked me, can you believe it? There I was minding my own business, picking bluebonnets-you know the ones in front of the courthouse in downtown Dallas (just kidding about "picking bluebonnets"), when a piggy came outa nowhere and attacked me! It knocked me to the ground and said "WE KNOW!!!!" Anywhoo, I also want to apologize for taking so long with this chapter! I love to torture people! Ahahahahahahahahaha! Just kidding! Gomen ne sai! Please forgive me! Brittanee I let Tommy borrow those 'Fruits Basket' DVD's. He well, actually I didn't really let him borrow them, he uh.Kind of stole them from me.but he has promised to return them safe and sound so don't be angry with me! If there's anyone to blame it's well his fault so chew him out. Well, let's get on with the story! Oh and one more thing, Brittanee' I was checking my e-mail early this morning and found quite a few of my messages had already been read, and no one else except you and I know the password, so if I find out it was you then I'll have you dig your own grave before I bury you alive in it, closed inside a nailed in coffin. Just thought you would like to know! And believe me.I've done it before.seriously. Just ask Qcuszcinagii, ever wonder why he's so messed up?  
  
Tommy: Get on with the damn story! Nobody gives a flying fuck if you buried Qcu-chan in a box or not! So just shut the hell up!  
  
Jessy: Well, if they don't care then they should tell me dear brother. And please do not tell me to-  
  
Tommy: SHUT UP!  
  
Jessy: I am going to bury my older brother alive now, so please excuse me and enjoy the story. NOW SAY IT TOMMY!!  
  
Tommy: P-please review!  
  
9 years later.  
  
Geta was putting his shoes on, and calling for Trunks. "Trunks! Are you going to give me a ride to school or not!" Trunks walked into the walkway and frowned.  
  
"What happened to your car?" He asked, Geta chuckled nervously and stood up.  
  
"Nothing happened to my car!" He said rather loudly. "I just wanted to spend some morning time with my elder brother! Is there anything wrong with that?" He laughed nervously again and made sure his mother could not hear him. "I wrecked it and haven't told anyone, dad would kill me if he finds out! Please don't tell." Trunks sighed and shook his head.  
  
"How were you expecting to fix the car?" Trunks asked.  
  
"SSHHHHH!!!" Geta said "Not so loud! I was hoping you would fix the car for me."  
  
"WHAT?" Trunks yelled "YOU EXPECT ME TO FIX YOUR MISTAKES? NO! I DON'T THINK SO!"  
  
"Please Trunks," Geta begged "Just help me this one time! C'mon think of it as an early birthday present." Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"I think you should just tell mom." Trunks said.  
  
"No way, hell no." Geta said "I would rather tell dad and die than tell mom, do you know what she would do to me? If you don't help me I'll tell mom about that girl you let come over when you were supposed to be watching me."  
  
"B-but that was seven years ago!" Trunks argued  
  
"Yeah, I know." Geta said "So imagine the humiliation you'll get since you're a grown man now." Trunks looked like he was about to explode but sighed and held out his hand.  
  
"Give me the capsule and I'll give it back by Thursday." He said defeated "Let's get you to school before you're late.  
  
"Thank you!" Geta exclaimed happily "Sixteen and I still got it! I'm such a good blackmailer!"  
  
At Geta's school.  
  
As Trunks' car pulled up into the school parking lot, Gochi walked by the car. "Isn't that Gochi?" Trunks asked, Geta frowned.  
  
"Yeah, that's her." Geta said his voice full of loathing, Trunks gave no notice and rolled down his window.  
  
"Gochi! Hey Gochi!" Trunks yelled, Gochi turned around and raised an eyebrow before waving back. "She's looking good don't you think?" He whispered to Geta who was fighting the urge to attack Gochi and kill her.  
  
"Hi, Trunks hey Geta." Gochi greeted them, she had grown into a very pretty teenager. She was about 4'8 her black hair fell to her waist, she had a well toned body like her mother did before she had children and was very bustfull (yes people I wrote bustfull meaning she has a big bust not too big and yes Britt she looks exactly like me!) and had very tanned skin. "What's up?"  
  
Trunks smiled warmly "Nothing much how about you?" Gochi shrugged. "I didn't know you two went to the same school, how do you get here everyday? Fly?" Gochi shook her head and grinned.  
  
"No, Goten drives me to school." She answered leaning against the car "He still comes over every morning to pick me up." Trunks smiled again.  
  
"He cares a lot for you," He said slowly "You know he's the one who came up with your name." Gochi shrugged again and sighed.  
  
"Yeah, well I need to get going." She said after a while "I'll see you later, bye."  
  
"Hey, Geta go walk her to class," Trunks said shoving Geta out of the car. "Be a gentleman or I'll kick your ass." Geta frowned and straitened his shirt.  
  
"Whatever," He said "Pick me up at four." Geta ran towards Gochi and forced a smile. "Can I carry your books for you and walk you to class?" Gochi raised an eyebrow and knew immediately that Trunks was forcing Geta to do this. "C'mon just until my brother pulls away."  
  
"I'd rather gag myself than let you hold my books or walk me to class." Gochi snapped walking away, Geta frowned.  
  
"BITCH!" He yelled at her, unfortunately his brother heard, and Geta ended up going to class with a bloody lip. His friends laughed at him.  
  
"I can't believe that you got turned down by Gochi!" Geta's friend Andy taunted. Geta ignored him and mumbled about how he was going to kill him. "Wait a minute.how does your brother know Gochi? They didn't ever have a fling or nothing did they?"  
  
"He wishes!" Geta snorted "I don't think Gochi has ever had a boyfriend, her mom would kill him." Andy frowned.  
  
"Really?" he asked "is her mom hot?" Geta gave Andy a disgusted look and pushed him out of his desk.  
  
"Dude, you nee to get your mind out of the gutter." Geta growled "Naw, her mom is in her.sixties I think? But I mean she isn't hideous, but she's married anyway." Andy shrugged and sat back down.  
  
"Here's another question," Andy started "How do you know Gochi and her mom?" Geta snorted.  
  
"Our parents have been friends for a long time, since long before even Trunks was born!" He answered "Every now and then we have a party and invite everyone to come over."  
  
"Who's everyone?" Andy asked.  
  
Geta thought for a moment before answering "Me, my mom, my dad, my sister- "  
  
"Who is a total hottie!" Andy cut Geta off, only to receive a punch in the face. Geta continued with the people.  
  
"My sister's boyfriend," He added a very threatening glare when he said the word 'boyfriend' before continuing "My brother, my brother's girlfriend, Gochi, Gochi's mom, Gochi's dad, Gochi's brother, his wife, Gochi's oldest brother, his wife, their daughter, Buu, and Hercule-I mean 'The Champ'."  
  
"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" Andy exclaimed waving his hands "You know Hercule!? And Buu? You're lying I'm not an idiot." Geta frowned.  
  
"One, you are an idiot." Geta stated "and two, I do know Buu and Her-'The Champ' hah! I caught myself that time hey, you know what? I believe that we're having a get-together tomorrow. You can come if you want." Andy looked like he wanted to jump in the air he was going to meet Hercule in the flesh! But before he could open his mouth the teacher walked in.  
  
Jessy: We are now following Gochi!  
  
Tommy: h-help me please!  
  
Gochi was walking towards the lunchroom when she saw Geta walking towards her, she sighed annoyed and began walking away from him. "Gochi!!" He yelled, she flinched and turned around.  
  
"What?" She snapped "here to get me back from this morning? It's your own damn fault for not being able to handle your brother." Geta frowned.  
  
"That's not what I want to talk to you about." He answered.  
  
"Then leave me alone." Gochi said her voice syrupy with annoyance "We have nothing to talk about, you hate me and I hate you so piss off." Geta clenched his fists and grabbed Gochi's arm.  
  
"Would you stop making such a scene?" He growled, Gochi glared at him.  
  
"Do not treat me like I'm your wife." She said menacingly wrenching her arm from his grasp.  
  
"Listen," Geta snapped "I don't want to fight right now but I want you to be.friendly towards me at the party this weekend." What's he up to? Gochi asked herself.  
  
"What for?" she asked "What are you up to?" Geta's face turned red.  
  
"Because I told my parents that you and I got along like friends." He answered, Gochi glared even more and Geta smirked a bit. "Yeah, stupid isn't it. Listen, I just want you to know I l-love. I always have and I've wanted to tell you for the longest time. I want to rule the world with you." He then pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
"HOLY HELL!" Gochi yelled waking up from her dream, everyone stared at her and she frowned at them "What the hell are you looking at?" They all turned away and restarted on their work. What the hell was that? I haven't ever had a dream like that, no it was not a dream.it was a nightmare. She said to herself I better not be developing feelings for that bastard. When the bell rang a half hour later, Gochi decided she would rather hang out somewhere else than go to her next class. So she turned in the opposite direction of her class, then the final bell rang and the principal spotted her.  
  
"Ms. Gochi," The principal said his glasses slightly askew "Where are you going? I believe that your Geometry class is in the other direction and you are not going that way." Gochi smirked.  
  
"I guess that means I'm skipping doesn't it?" Gochi replied, the principal turned red and reached for her arm but before he could even touch her arm Gochi had pulled his shirt over his head and knocked him to the floor. "LATER LOSER!" The principal's assistants and other teachers had come out to help him.  
  
"GO CATCH HER YOU IDIOTS!" he yelled still trying to get his shirt on right. The people around him ran after Gochi trying to catch her.  
  
"GREAT BIG BLOBS OF GREASY, GRIMY GOFER GUTS!" Gochi sang running away from the people trying to catch her "MUTILATED MONKEY MEAT, DIRTY LITTLE BIRDY FEET! FRENCH, FIRED EYEBALLS SWIMMIN' IN A POOL O' BLOOD BUT I GOTTA STRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW! I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCO-NUTS! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA GET IT? NUTS MADE OUT OF COCOA? ISN'T THAT FUNNY? I DON'T HEAR YOU ASSHOLES LAUGHIN, LAUGH DAMMIT LAUGH!"  
  
Gochi laughed hysterically and ran down a hallway that the she knew was the fastest way out of the school, but as she rounded the corner she ran into a tall person and fell to the floor. "Who the hell!?" She gasped as the person's face came very close to her's and grinned. It was Geta, Dammit! Gochi thought. I forgot that he was the student council president, he's always late to class because he's checking the halls for skippers.like me. Hn, how ironic. "What's up Geta? Still pissed at me for this morning, are you gunna turn me into the principal?" Geta chuckled and held out his hand, Gochi eyed his hand before taking it and standing up.  
  
"I have no intention of turning you in." Geta answered "I'm actually going to let you go, I think that if I turned you in I would be just giving you a pleasurable experience."  
  
"You make it sound like we're about to sleep together." Gochi snorted, Geta chuckled again and stepped to the side.  
  
"Well, have fun Gochi." He said sweetly "I'll see you tomorrow at the party." Gochi frowned, why was he being so polite all of a sudden? Is this what the dream meant? Ah well, whatever. She thought before running out of the building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AT THE PARTY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day at the party Gochi was very surprised when Geta greeted was the first to greet her when she arrived. He was standing next to his friend Andy, who to Gochi's annoyance, blew her a kiss as a greeting. Geta rolled his eyes and walked over to her. "Hi, I'm glad you could make it." He said handing her a plastic cup full of punch. "Are you hungry? We made a lot of food this time that way Buu won't eat most of it."  
  
"What happened?" Andy asked. Geta laughed.  
  
"Well, we made quite a bit of food and then Buu ate almost all of it and Goku ended up eating the rest of it." Geta laughed again and Gochi just rolled her eyes, Andy however looked confused "Goku is Gochi's dad." Andy laughed then. Gochi snorted. Why is he acting so nice? She wondered again.  
  
"Where's the bathroom?" Andy asked, Geta pointed to it and Andy left the two semi-sayins alone. They were quiet until Gochi finally got fed up.  
  
"Okay, what's the deal asshole?" She snapped, the sudden break of silence startled Geta.  
  
"W-what do you mean?" He started.  
  
"Don't play 'Mr. Innocent' with me!" She retorted "I know you're up to something so don't think for one second that I'm falling for your cheap shit antics!" Geta closed his eyes and then started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Geta gripped his stomach and kneeled over still laughing.  
  
"I'm laughing because-because y-you're about to DIE!" He stood up and punched Gochi in the stomach. "You idiot, you fell right into my trap. I knew you weren't going to fall for it, I just wanted to catch you off guard. Which I did, and I know you're not hurt so stand up." Gochi was still on the ground gasping for breath and scratching at her chest. What's going on? She wondered Why can't I breathe? What's wrong with my body, I need air what's happening don't just stand there staring at me! By this time Everyone was gathered around her screaming. Why can't I breathe, my lungs won't open, oh God someone help me! I can't breathe I'm going to die! Mother please where are you? Help me somebody help me!  
  
Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Cliff hanger! I know, you're probably wondering "What the hell was she doing?" Well, I'd answer you but I would knock you into an even deeper pool of confusion and if I did that your mind wouldn't be able to read my story! So, I won't tell you! Okay, well I got to go and unearth my brother from the ground so ba-bye!  
  
Please review! 


	6. The time has come part 2

Gochi  
  
Chapter 6: the time has come part 2  
  
  
  
'Mother! Mother where are you? Please help me! I want my mother!' These were Gochi's last thoughts before going unconscious.  
  
  
  
Gochi's eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings, she was in a glass case in lab. 'Bulma's lab?' She thought 'Why am I in here?' She tried to push the case open but found that it was locked, she tried again but to no avail. She started to pound on the case hoping someone would hear her. "HEY, BULMA, BRA, VEGETA, TRUNKS! IS SOMEONE THERE LET ME OUT!!!" she yelled. Still no one came for her, she gave up and lay down. She finally saw someone. "VEGETA!" He turned towards Gochi and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"So you're finally awake I see?" he said walking over to her and pressing some buttons.  
  
"Finally awake?" Gochi asked "What do you mean? What happened to me?" The case opened and Gochi hopped out only to feel a breeze coming from behind, she blushed madly and held the robe together with her hand. "Um, could I have my clothes please?" Vegeta smirked and pointed to a suitcase in the corner.  
  
"Your mother brought you some clothes." He muttered "You might want to take a shower, wash all that blood off." Gochi frowned and saw that she did indeed have blood on her, she grabbed her case and walked over to the laboratory shower. As the hot water ran over her body she touched her stomach and gasped. 'A scar?' she wondered 'Why do I have a scar here? And on my chest too? I didn't have them before...  
  
She walked into the house after getting dressed and found Bulma striding towards her followed by Trunks and Bra. "Are you okay?" Bulma asked checking Gochi's pulse "How are you feeling?"  
  
"You really gave us a scare Gochi," Trunks said "We're just lucky that mom knew what to do."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Gochi asked frowning "Why was I in your lab Bulma, and why do I have scars? What's going on?" Bulma, Trunks and Bra exchanged glances  
  
"Um, why don't I go and make some lunch?" Bra suggested "I'll make a big lunch I'm sure your hungry Gochi!" Bra walked into the kitchen leaving the three people in a very uncomfortable situation  
  
"I'm waiting for some answers you guys," Gochi said "What's going on, please tell me."  
  
"How about we explain it to you after lunch?" Trunks asked "I know you're hungry because your stomach sounds like a washing machine!" After they all ate a slightly burned lunch of fish and rice, Gochi was ready to ask questions again. "Mom, maybe you should explain it to her?" Bulma nodded.  
  
"Gochi, you know that you weren't supposed to be this strong because of your premature birth right?" Bulma started, Gochi nodded "And you shocked us all by-"  
  
"Mom, dad, I'm starving what's for breakfast?" Geta interrupted not knowing Gochi was awake, when he walked into the kitchen Gochi gasped and stood up. "What are you doing awake? Shouldn't you still be in a coma?"  
  
"I remember now!" Gochi said angrily "You punched me and I couldn't breathe! You piece of filth, what the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Is it my fault you're such a weakling?" Geta snapped "I can't help it if your body is falling apart on you! Blame your parents for that, or your mom or something!"  
  
"Don't talk about my mother!" Gochi growled "And my body isn't falling apart!"  
  
"Yeah I guess that's why you had dead organs in your body right?" Geta retorted making everyone but Gochi wince "That's all normal, everyone has had that before!"  
  
"W-what? Dead organs, what are you talking about?" Gochi asked confused, she faced Bulma "What does he mean Bulma?"  
  
"Geta go to your room!" Vegeta snapped "Now I'll be up there in less than five minutes." Geta gulped and ran up to his room "Come on Bra." Bra nodded and followed her father out of the room.  
  
"What's going on?" Gochi asked again.  
  
"Let's go to my lab and I'll explain, Trunks why don't you leave us for a little while?" Bulma asked Trunks nodded and watched the two walk to the lab. When they were in the lab Bulma pulled up a file on her computer. "See Gochi, when Geta punched you he hit an organ and caused it to bleed so I had to do surgery and either remove it or replace it. But what I found I didn't expect, I found not only your organ had been bleeding but that you had several dead organs as well. Such as your left lung...right now you have only your right lung.  
  
"I ran some tests and found that your body was pushed to its limit. You did some pretty harsh training earlier that morning didn't you?" Gochi nodded and Bulma continued "And your body is falling apart...and I'm afraid that you don't have a lot of time left..." she trailed off.  
  
"So you're saying that I'm going to die?" Gochi asked, Bulma couldn't say anything but nodded "And this is because of my birth? Is there anything else I should know about?"  
  
"Your body would've last a lot longer if you hadn't gone through fighting in tournaments and training, another thing is going super Sayin. That's just taking more time away from you." Bulma explained.  
  
"What about the dragonballs?" Gochi suggested "Couldn't we just use them to cure me?" Bulma shook her head.  
  
"Goku has forbidden us to use them remember?" Bulma said Gochi frowned and said  
  
"I will not die." Bulma gave her a questioning stare "Where is the dragon radar?"  
  
"I told you, Goku said-" Bulma was cut off when Gochi grabbed her by her neck and held her up from the ground.  
  
"I don't care what that idiot said Bulma." She growled "Now I will ask you again, where is the dragon radar?" Bulma pointed to a drawer on her desk and Gochi let her go. "Thank you, where are you going? The fun just began!" Gochi picked Bulma up again and grinned evily. "I want you to get a good look at my face Bulma because it is going to be the last one you'll ever see." Bulma tried to scream but couldn't, as the fourteen year old shot an energy blast at Bulma's head. Blood splattered everywhere, Gochi dropped the decapitated Bulma on the floor and opened the drawer on her desk.  
  
"Here it is.." Gochi said pulling out the radar and turning it on, she walked out of the laboratory calmly and flew off in destination of the first dragonball. "The time has come, everyone will bow down to Gochi Queen of the world."  
  
A/N Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I've been busy but don't worry! The next chapter will be coming up soon! Thank you for all the reviews! 


	7. ring around the rosy

Gochi  
  
Chapter seven: ring around the rosy  
  
Vegeta, Trunks and Geta gasped at the sudden surge of energy coming from Bulma's lab, "Was that Gochi?" Geta asked rubbing his head where his father had hit him.  
  
"Yes," Vegeta answered "it was, but I can't sense her energy anymore." Trunks walked into his younger brother's room from the hallway, Vegeta turned to his daughter "Bra, go check on them." Bra nodded and left them.  
  
"I think Gochi went Super Sayin," Trunks informed "But then it was like her energy just...disappeared, like it was being concealed or something." Geta frowned.  
  
"Something's wrong..." he muttered loud enough for Vegeta and trunks to hear him however "I can't sense mom," they stared at him but before either of them could say anything, Bra's screams filled the house from the lab. The three raced to the lab to find Bra holding a headless body in her arms sobbing, she looked up at the three men as they walked in with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"M-mom," she sobbed as Trunks walked towards her "dad-its mom!" Geta followed his older brother and held Bra close as Trunks covered their mother's body. Vegeta stared in shock at his dead wife, he dropped to his knees with tears rolling down his cheeks his three children crying as well.  
  
"Bulma," he whispered, as soon as the reality hit he began to scream "BULMA!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gochi flew to the first dragonball with an evil smile on her face "There it is!" she thought landing in front of a mountain, she groaned once she figured the dragonball was underneath a huge pile of rocks "Man, do I really have to dig through all these rocks? Ah well, it'll improve my strength." She thought as she began to dig through the remains of (she guessed) a landslide, she had decided that if she truly did only have a short time to live then she would save her strength by not going Super Sayin or using her powers for any unnecessary reasons. After a little over five minutes she finally found the three-star dragonball, she grinned with success.  
  
"Only six more to go, OH YEAH!" she cried out happily stuffing the orange ball in a pouch and tying it to her belt, as she did so someone of immense strength landed behind her almost silently. She grinned and turned around forcing a perfectly-practiced innocent smile. "Piccolo!" she greeted the green Namek who frowned at her "How long has it been? Five years perhaps, are you here to visit father? How are Dende and Mr. Popo doing, well I hope?" Piccolo's frown deepened as he stared at Gochi with her convincingly innocent smile.  
  
"I'm not stupid Gochi." He snapped Gochi's smile still remained "I know what you did to Bulma, Dende, Popo and I did. Why would you do such a thing? What is wrong with you?" Gochi's sweet smile turned into an evil smirk.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me, I was completely aware of what I did to that stupid human." She growled.  
  
"Something evil has gotten into you!" Piccolo gasped, he held out his hand as he walked towards Gochi "Come with me and I'll take you back to the lookout, Dende and I can help you!" Gochi stared at his hand and then started to laugh chaotically. "Gochi!?"  
  
"For seeing everything that happens on earth, you're really blind." Gochi chortled "You're just like father-too stupid to see what's happening right in front of you! True intelligence!" Piccolo stared in shock as Gochi continued to laugh, she looked at his outstretched hand realizing that he was willing to help her she dropped to her knees and started to cry. "Oh piccolo!" she sobbed covering her face with her hands "I'm sorry!" Piccolo sighed and walked towards her he pat her back sympathetically.  
  
"Gochi, its okay, don't cry. You can come back with me to the lookout and Dende and I will help you." He said, Gochi smirked from behind her hands and pulled Piccolo down by his leg. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, Gochi?!" He yelled making her frown.  
  
"Namek, you really are stupid." She growled "What does it look like I'm doing? Surely you didn't actually believe I was crying, did you?" Piccolo screamed in agony as Gochi snapped his leg with a twist of her hands "You were right when you said there was something evil inside of me, we can all thank father for that. Saiyans weren't exactly innocent, Piccolo, you know for helping save this stupid planet you sure are weak. Perhaps strong enough to be a valuable ally, maybe I should keep you...no, I don't trust you." Gochi then kicked the handicapped Namek into a pile of boulders she sighed "I barely kicked him too, I wonder what would've happened If I'd kicked him harder...ah well. I'll just have a bit of fun before I kill him."  
  
She pulled Piccolo out of the rubble and flew up into the sky with him, hundreds of feet in the air she spun him around and around while singing "ALL AROUND THE MULBERRY BUSH, THE MONKEY CHASED THE WEASIL, THE MONKEY THOUGHT THAT ALL WAS FINE-TOO BAD FOR YOU I'M SKIPPING A VERSE-POP GOES THE WEASIL!" with these words she let go of the green Namek, watching him plummet hundreds of feet down to the ground below. It seemed as though he was falling forever for him, but for Gochi it was all too short. When he hit the ground, and the dust cleared Gochi flew down to him, landing gracefully in front of him only a few feet away.  
  
She chuckled as she watched him struggle, trying with all his might to get up, but to no avail. She landed gracefully in front of him only a few feet away, "You're pathetic," she said amused and disappointed that the being her older brother looked up to was so weak "I thought you were going to be stronger than this Piccolo. I was looking forward to fighting you, but just look at yourself! You are a weakling look how easily I've defeated you. But I'll have to admit this has been fun for me! Anyway...would you like me to make your death quick?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ILIKETOUSETHISTHINGYCANYATELL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```IWATCHEDBRUCEALMIGHTYTODAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ITWASFUNNY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BITEMYSHINYMET ALASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muhahahahahahahhaha! Cliff hanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway...I love saying that and if you don't like it "bite my shiny, metal ass!" I love saying that too! Okay now I am sorry for taking so long with this chapter, and I am sorry that it is short, but I like cliffhangers! Okay, the next chapter will be coming out soon, so hold on to your underwear until then! Ba-bye 


	8. i'm sorry! please don't kill me!

Gochi  
  
An: apologies for the delay! I was erm...busy...whatever...uh, I know that Piccolo doesn't die until GT, but...IN MY STORY HE DIES WHEN I SAY SO! Gomen...anyway, yeah and I know that this story is gunna have a crap load of wrong things and all sorts of stuff, but ohm...that's why it's a fanfic, so...deal with it...please? Sorry if I'm being rude but...yeah. Anyway...why does everyone (all of my friends) say Gochi sounds like me?! She does not!!!! I'm not that much of a bitch...no, no wait...I am a bitch...wait...hold on a sec...am I? HEEEEEEEEYYYY! I am not...wait...yes I am. DAMMIT!!!!!! Aw, who am I kidding? I likededed (by the way I spelt that on purpose) it. Anyway...my sister is on the phone right now and it's annoying...SHE'S LYING TO HER FRIEND CUZ THE LITTLE GIRL IS A B~R~A~T! AND MY LIL BROTHER IS PLAYING A DEMO GAME WHERE BEARS SHOOT LITTLE SQURRELS IN THE HEAD AND THEIR BRAINS GO, KABLAM! SQUSH! SQUIRT! MELTING, MELTING...I like to play Kingdom Hearts! FUN GAME!!!! Oh, yeah...I was supposed to tell you guys something...now what was it...? OH! Um, Gochi is supposed to be a bitch, that's what makes it so much fun! Lol. Oh, and to the anonymous reviewer who thought my story was gunna be just a 'chi-chi gets pregnant, has a baby girl, the end' I'm so glad you found out that it wasn't like that at all! THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!!! Okay, happy-time is over........FOOLY COOLY IS ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HELL YEAH!!!!!!!! HARUKO ROCKS ASS, IN THE MANGA AND OUTA' THE MANGA, IN THE TV AND OUTA THE TV! And...oh yeah Geta + Gochi = NO LOVE!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NOT WHERE WE LEFT OFF BUT WELL...WHATEVER...  
  
Geta flew away from Capsule corp. with emotions of all sorts flooding the young ½ Saiyan, anger, hatred and sadness overflowing his heart, and suicidal thoughts running in his head thickly. He flew past West City, across Gochi's house and past Master Roshi's before flying to the mountains Trunks and Goten had taken him before to train, a few years before.  
  
He sat down on a rock, taking deep breaths, desperately trying to calm down. With a final sigh, he felt his boiling hot blood settle, the thoughts of suicide long forgotten. "I hate her," he decided "I hate Gochi, and I will kill her for what she has done. I swear I'll kill her." Geta stood up on the rock, and clenched his fists angrily. "And I won't let my mother's murder pass!"  
  
"I WILL KILL YOU GOCHI!" He yelled, making birds fly from the trees, and waking animals from their naps "But I have to train, and I know just where to do that. The Chamber of Spirit and Time (JessyG: okay ppl, I know that it's not called that in the anime, but that's what it's called in the manga, so SHUDDAP! Heh, heh)." And with that, he flew into the sky, towards the lookout.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gochi ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Humph!" Gochi snorted, walking away from Piccolo's dead carcass, "Waste of my time, father's friends are just like annoying bugs. Ah well, now let's see...where next?" She pulled out the dragon radar and clicked the button, a few moments later, it showed her where the next dragonball was.  
  
"Hm...the nearest dragonball is at my house" she pursed her lips thoughtfully "But where is that damned thing...father used to keep it on the mantle, but then he moved it...now if I were father, where would I put that thing...DAMMIT, I CAN'T BRING MYSELF TO THAT LEVEL! I'LL NEVER FIND IT AND THE DRAGON RADAR IS A PIECE OF CRAP!!! Oh, wait. Gohan is always home, so I'll just ask him, he'll know." She grinned and teleported home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WE TRAVEL A LOT DON'T WE? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE GOHAN IS~  
  
Gochi appeared a few feet in front of Gohan, he was sitting at his desk where books were piled high on his desk. He looked up at her with raised eyebrows, "Gochi?" he asked, surprise written all over his face. "You're home..."  
  
"Yep!" Gochi said, grinning.  
  
"Are mom and dad home yet?" Gohan asked returning to his book.  
  
"Uh, no..." she replied, looking to the side nervously, her grin now gone.  
  
"Oh, they must be talking to Bulma still, right?" Gohan asked, 'He doesn't know, yet?' She thought.  
  
"Yeah...Bulma...right." Gochi lied, walking to her older brother's desk "What are you doing, Gohan?" Gohan looked up from his book and blushed lightly.  
  
"Oh, well...I was just looking some stuff up on..." he trailed off, not that Gochi needed and answer, she already knew what he was looking for. Something similar to a pain killer for when she was in pain.  
  
"Can I help?" She asked, pretending she knew of nothing of her ails.  
  
"Uh, n-no. That's okay, why don't you go and change?" Gohan suggested , changing the subject, obviously trying to hide something. "Mom made you a new outfit, it's on your bed."  
  
"Okay..." Gochi said, still keeping up her naïve act "Why can't I help you? You always let me before..." She pouted slightly, which had always gotten what she wanted before, especially with Gohan and Goku, who couldn't really refuse her anyway. Gohan tried not to look at her, but the look he'd caught a glimpse of was one he was never able to refuse.  
  
"Fine, you can help me." He said, giving in. "Get me that red book off the top shelf, the one about herbs."  
  
"This one?" Gochi asked, pulling a large leather bound book that read "Herbs for aches"  
  
"Yep." Gohan answered, Gochi hopped down from the latter and handed him the book "Okay...look through that book for the effects of lavender." He motioned to the blue book in the pile of books. Gochi nodded, though she already knew the effects on lavender, but she also knew that a picture of the dragonballs were in there, the picture Pan had drawn when she was younger.  
  
Gochi opened the book and flipped through the pages slowly, before asking "Hey, Gohan...does dad still have the four star dragonball?" Gohan stared at her.  
  
"Yes...why?" He replied, Gochi shrugged in response and flipped another page in the book, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Just wondering..." she lied "This picture in here reminded me of it...you know the one Pan drew? Well, yeah...and it's not on the mantle anymore...so I thought dad might've gotten rid of it or something..."  
  
"Well, I think it's in his room. That's where I last saw it." Gohan said blankly, returning to his book "On their nightstand-hey, have you found the effects yet?"  
  
"Yeah," Gochi replied, sliding the open book towards him and standing up " I'm gunna go get something to eat, do you want anything?"  
  
"No," Gohan answered, Gochi shrugged and left him.  
  
After grabbing an apple, she trotted up the stairs to her parent's room. It had been a while since she'd been in there, thinking it was better to steer clear of her parent's room, especially since Goku had reached a certain point, one that happens every fourteen years(*cough*heat*cough*).  
  
Inside the room, she immediately spotted the orange ball sitting on their nightstand, she smirked as she put the four star dragonball into her bag, which was becoming quite heavy now, and pulled at her belt loop, threatening to pull the green Capri's she was wearing, down.  
  
She made an impatient noise and removed the bag from her belt . "Dammit," she thought "I better go change, the damn thing's gunna pull my pants down by the time I get all the dragonballs!" She made her way to her bedroom , stopping in front of her bed, where the outfit Chi-Chi had made, lay neatly upon it. The outfit was the same orange and blue Goku and the others used to wear.  
  
Gochi picked it up and examined it, no one wore this outfit any more, and she's thought no one ever would again. "Maybe I should try it on?" She wondered. She shrugged and changed, slipping the dark blue shirt over her head, followed by the vest, the pants and finally the belt. Gochi examined herself in the mirror, amazed at how much lighter these clothes were compared to the other clothes she wore. She secured the bag of dragonballs (JessyG: psht, I make it sound like there's more than two in there) to her belt and found that they were much easier to carry than before.  
  
"So this is what mom had been working on..." she thought "it's very comfortable...thank you mom (JessyG: Oh yeah, like Chi-Chi is gunna appear and go: "You're welcome!")." Gochi smiled at her reflection before pulling out the dragon radar and clicking the silver button a few times, just like she had before. "Okay...head north, got it." She opened the window and flew out, heading towards the next dragonball.  
  
************************ Geta ************************  
  
Geta landed on the lookout, silently. The lookout was quiet, as it usually was, he walked forward "Uh, Hello?" he called "Anybody here? It's me, Geta...I think I'm gunna pee my pants, can I use your bathroom..." silence "Okay, I guess I'll just take a piss in your plants here...hope you don't mind..." and at that moment, Dende walked out of the house with a grim look on his face.  
  
"Hey, I was just joking!" (JessyG: okay, now, how the hell can he be joking when his mom is dead? LIKE THIS, HA HA HA HA!) Geta laughed, noting the expression Dende wore "I don't really have to pee, just foolin' around!" Dende didn't respond, making the blue-haired Saiyan pout "Okay, I guess I've lost my touch with you-hey where's Piccolo? I bet ya' anything I can make him slap me again!" Dende still did nothing. "Okay...make me feel like crap...but whatever."  
  
Dende still said nothing and continued staring at the ground, the grim look still plastered onto his face. "C'mon, Dende," Geta whined, feeling a bit self-conscious "What's wrong? Have I lost my touch to make you laugh, after sixteen years? Or is it cuz' you saw me-oh..." and then it him, Dende must have seen Gochi kill Bulma, how could that have slipped Geta's mind (JessyG: Easily!)? Well, it was just in Geta's nature to joke around with the two Nameks and Mr. Popo, especially since it was so much fun to piss Piccolo off, and make Dende laugh.  
  
"You...saw what Gochi did to my mom...didn't you?" Geta asked softly, after a moments pass.  
  
"Yes," Dende replied hoarsely "I'm so sorry to hear about her..." Another painful silence passed between the two, for what seemed a very, very long time. Neither of them looking at each other, not even daring to steal a glance.  
  
"I hate her..." Geta growled after a moment, Dende finally glanced up at him with sad eyes. "And that's the reason I am here, Dende, please allow me to enter the Chamber of Spirit and Time." Dende's eyes widened, whether from pride or sadness, Geta didn't know, nor did he care. "Please?"  
  
"I-I can't let you go in by yourself, Geta." Dende said, with a shake of his head. "I can't..."  
  
"Well, why the hell not?" Geta snapped angrily (JessyG: I see his dad's temper...).  
  
"Because, it's of no help when you go in alone!" Dende replied.  
  
"What about Piccolo? He can come in with me!" Geta suggested, Dende looked back down at the ground, and did not answer. "Can't he?"  
  
"No," The Namek replied, softly "He can't..."  
  
"Why not?" Geta pressed "He trained Trunks and Goten in there, so why can't he train me? Am I not good enough or something, because that's just bullshit! I'm just as good as Trun-"  
  
"Because he's dead." Dende cut him off, Geta stared at him in shock.  
  
"W-what?" he stuttered "Why did-when did-how could Piccolo just die? That's like...I thought that it was like, impossible for Nameks to die...isn't it?"  
  
"No, Geta." Dende said "It is possible for, we, Nameks to die...we do pass on eventually (JessyG: Don't they...?)."  
  
"How...did he die?" Geta couldn't help but ask, Dende sighed and walked to the edge of the lookout, where he looked down and surveyed the world below.  
  
"He didn't die, naturally..." He said, each word becoming painful "His death was...brutal, that's not how he should've gone...And...I never thought that...I didn't SEE it..."  
  
"Didn't see what?" Geta asked, stepping beside Dende.  
  
"I never thought that one of Goku's children would ever be evil." Dende whispered, his eyes filling with tears that stung his eyes, blurring his vision "I didn't see it...it never phased me...she was always such a sweet girl, she fooled me...how could I not see her true nature?"  
  
"She fooled us all..." Geta replied, placing a hand on his shoulder "I even thought, for a brief moment (JessyG: Ha, ha! That's kinda like everyone else and me! Isn't that right Tenchi?), that she was good."  
  
"But..." Dende choked, a tear running silently down his face "How could I be so blind?"  
  
"Don't beat yourself up, Dende." Geta said soothingly "Imagine how Goku and Chi-Chi must feel (JessyG: Like he cares anyway!)..." Dende sniffled and stared at him, their eyes locked "I can avenge Piccolo and my mother, you just have to let me into that chamber! I'm no match for Gochi right now, even if she IS dying! But if I get a year's worth of training, I'll be able to defeat her, but right now, I'm a human compared to her strength!"  
  
"Well..." Dende sighed "I guess you can go in there...but you'll most likely come out early, Goku went in by himself and came out only after two months- "  
  
"TWO MONTHS!?" Geta yelled, Dende winced and nodded "THAT MEANS I'LL COME OUT AFTER, LIKE, TWO HOURS! Damn...I need a whole year's worth to beat Gochi or else I'm dead...well, hey! I can just go ask someone if they'll go in with me!"  
  
"That's an excellent idea!" Dende agreed "But who will go in?"  
  
"Um..." Geta said, frowning "Goku, Gohan and Goten are out of the question, Trunks is a dueshbag(JessyG: I dunno how you spell it...), Pan is crazy, I hate Yamcha-he hits on my mom, Uub is more of Goku's friend than mine-and he has a thing for Gochi, I won't be able to find Tien anywhere, !8 wouldn't, and Krillin thinks I'm an asshole. DAMMIT, my life SUCKS (JessyG: No it doesn't, you're just an asshole.)!!"  
  
"What about Vegeta?" Dende suggested, 'my old man?' Geta thought, pursing his lips and staring at his shoes 'I never thought about it...would he really go in with me? For mom, he would...but for a whole year alone...with me? Just the two of us (JessyG-singing- just the two of us~ we can make it if we try~ just the two of u~uh~us, you and I!)...'  
  
"Geta?" Dende's voice snapped Geta from his thoughts, and back to the present, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"N-no." He replied "No, uh...I'll ask my dad, he might say yes."  
  
"Might?" Dende repeated.  
  
"OH-I mean he will, say yes! Definitely!" Geta said hastily, waving his hands in front of him "I-I should go and get him, so I'll see you later!" And with that, Geta flew off towards his house, leaving a confused Dende waving with his mouth open in a farewell that hadn't escaped his lips.  
  
-----------------------------------Capsule corp. _____________________________________  
  
Chi-Chi sat in the kitchen with Trunks, drinking a mug of hot tea, her hands shaking slightly as she brought the tea to her lips and set the mug back down "Chi-Chi," Trunks said softly, placing his hand on top of hers "Don't worry it'll be alright..." He gave her a small smile, receiving a small one in return.  
  
"I-I can't believe she would do this..." She whispered, shakily, her voice cracking on her daughter's name. Trunks gave her a sad look and pat her shaking hands, but before he could give her comforting words, Goku walked in and Chi-Chi stood up.  
  
"We should get home," Goku said "To tell Gohan and the others. Trunks, if you see Goten will you..." He trailed off, but Trunks already knew what he was trying to say.  
  
"Sure," He replied, answering the silent question.  
  
"Thanks, "Goku said softly, taking Chi-Chi's hand "We'll see you later." And then they teleported home, Trunks sighed and stared at the spot where they'd just been, before carrying the half-filled mug of tea to the sink.  
  
"Where's dad?" Trunks turned around to find Geta, standing in the kitchen doorway, panting slightly . Trunks frowned at his younger brother and crossed his arms, leaning against the sink.  
  
"Where'd you run off to?" He questioned, Geta rolled his eyes and made an impatient noise.  
  
"Where is dad?" he repeated, angrily.  
  
"You know, you made Chi-Chi really upset, Goku too." Trunks snapped, ignoring Geta's demands for their father's whereabouts "If it were up to me, for your punishment, I'd kick your ass."  
  
"Trunks, you fucking dueshbag!" Geta yelled, punching the wall "Would you tell me where dad is, dammit?!"  
  
"You little asshole!" Trunks yelled back "Don't talk to me like that, I'll- "  
  
"FUCK OFF!" Geta interrupted, his face going red from anger "You think you're big shit now, because you're the boss of capsule Corp now, well, NEWSFLASH! You aren't the boss of ME! And who gives a crap if I made Chi- Chi and Goku upset? They made that monster, those two should burn in hell for th-"  
  
He was cut off by a punch to the face, and fell to the floor with a loud "FLUMP!" He stared up angrily at Trunks, whose clenched fists were shaking violently at his sides "You don't know anything..." he whispered, his voice full of anger and hatred "Don't ever talk about Chi-Chi and Goku like that, they're my friends...and I care for them...and anyone who speaks ill of them is a foe of mine(JessyG: hey...doesn't Vegeta talk bad about them...?), even my brother."  
  
And with those angry words, Trunks walked out, leaving Geta on the floor. "Asshole..." Geta muttered, standing up "I'll go find dad myself..."  
  
After a while, Geta found his father in Bulma's lab(JessyG: still? HAH! I'm questioning my own work...) which stank of blood and chemicals. "Where is it?" Vegeta growled, knocking knick-knacks and pictures off the top of the desk.  
  
"Dad?" Geta asked, awkwardly, stepping over broken bits of glass and papers scattered on the floor, Vegeta looked up at him and furrowed his brow.  
  
"Why is your lip bleeding?" he asked, Geta raised his eyebrows and wiped at his mouth and stared at his hand which was sticky with the blood from his lip.  
  
"Oh..." He said quietly, wiping his hand on his pants "I...must've bit my lip or something."  
  
"Humph." Vegeta growled, eyeing his son, but then shrugging and seemed to approve of the excuse "What do you want?"  
  
"Uh..." Geta started, licking his stinging lip, suddenly nervous "I-I went to Dende's place..."  
  
"What? When?" Vegeta asked staring at his son, who immediately blushed under his stare "And what for? Who went with you? Did you ask?"  
  
"Um...just now...and..." Geta stuttered, his face going even redder, he'd never been good at talking to his father "B-because I...I.."  
  
"Spit it out!" Vegeta Ordered, Geta gave a small whimper before spilling his guts.  
  
"Becauseiwantedtotraininthechamberofspiritandtimebutdendesaidicouldntgoinbym yselfandeveryoneelsehatesmesotheonlyoneicouldaskwasyousothatswhyimhereandikn owileftwithoutpermissionandimsorrypleasedontkillme!!!" He squealed, shutting his eyes tightly and waiting for his father's rage to appear. Geta gulped, hating and fearing the silence between them, wanting more than ever for Vegeta just to slap him and get it over with.  
  
"Do you think you're ready to spend a whole year of training with me?" Vegeta suddenly asked, breaking the silence, Geta gasped and stared at him, his eyes wide. Vegeta had a smug look on his face as he stared back at his son, his head cocked to the side, and his arms crossed over his chest. "Well, do you?"  
  
"Y-yes..." Geta breathed, his face going pink.  
  
"Well, then get your training clothes on, boy." Vegeta ordered, a smile spread across Geta's face "We'll be leaving in five minutes."  
  
"Okay!" Geta replied happily, before disappearing up the stairs, to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JessyG: That's the end of this chapter!!!!!! Hoorah! Now, I have a few announcements-  
  
Audience: Shit...  
  
JessyG: SHUDDAP, YOU MAKE ME MAD!  
  
Audience: Fine...  
  
JessyG: Now listen or face my wrath!*smiles sweetly* Okay, now I'd like to say: 4-28-04 Happy Birthday Tenchi! A.K.A. Philip T. and uh...that's it (Haruko pulls up on her Yellow Vespa and whispers something to Jessy, and hands her a guitar) Oh, that's right... Tenchi, big brother, come up here and get your award!( Haruko snickers and pulls off stage, Tenchi walks up and smiles brightly, ppl. Clap 4 him)  
  
Tenchi: Okay, what's my award?  
  
JessyG: FLIKTONIC KLIPPLE WAVER SYNDROME, THAT'S WHAT! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DAMMIT!(hits Tenchi -a.k.a. Philip T.- On the head with the guitar and knocks him out, ppl. Scream and run out of stage-place as Haruko laughs maniacally and starts running over ppl. With her Vespa) have a nice Day everybody!  
  
Haruko: And don't forget to use a condom! Safe sex protects!  
  
Jessy and Haruko: Ba-Bye! 


	9. I only

Alright, everybody. I'm not supposed to be on this site, but I'm gunna do it anyway. This will be my last chapter. Sorry. Well, lemme rephrase that. This will be my last chapter on I'm going to revise the story and post it up on my xanga. 'kay? My xanga is this:  Here's the last chappy! Enjoy!

Ch. 9: if only…

Goku and Chi-Chi's house

Goku stood in the doorway, watching his wife lie in bed, asleep, well…more like passed out from exhaustion. She had been crying all day, and nothing anyone could say or do made her stop.

Goku sighed and turned to go down the stairs but stopped when he heard his wife's voice. "Gochi…" She was dreaming, tears still streaming down her pale face.

_If only gochi knew what she was doing to her mother and me… _Goku thought sadly, sitting on the edge of his bed. _ If only she knew what she was doing to her family…_

When Goku and Chi-Chi came home, they had been greeted by Gohan who seemed ecstatic to hear that his sister was awake, but when they explaine what happened, his face fell. And he got angry. :She would never do that!" he bellowed before flying off.

Goten had had the same reaction, only worse. Instead of finding out from Goku or Chi-Chi, he'd heard it from Trunks. And they got into a fight. Goten won, and really hurt Trunks. "I don't feel sorry for what I did," he later told Goku later on "And I definitely don't feel bad for Bulma, if Gochi killed her, then she deserved it!"

All of a sudden, ti seemed to Goku, that his family was falling aart. "What am I going to do?" he whispered, lying next to his sleeping wife, and closing his eyes as a single tear rolled down his face. "Gochi…"

Okay, this was a real short chapter, and I'm sorry 4 it! But….yeah. I'll explain what's goin' on in my next xanga entry! Yaaaay! Oh, btw, don't e-mail me, 'cause I don't chck it anymore. Bye!


End file.
